To Need Each Other
by PlayMeAMemoryxx
Summary: Tony discovered time travel only one year after the snap. During that time, a pregnant Pepper Potts left him due to his increasingly self-destructive behaviour. Disabled but still alive, and watching Peter slowly deteriorate after being brought back, Tony tries to act his act together and help the kid.


Chapter 1

Pepper didn't even know what he was working on. She watched him as he took a large swig from a whiskey bottle as he muttered to himself, clumsily flittering from screen to screen. Pepper knew that he was almost maniac. He was solely engrossed in whatever he was working on.

'I can get them back.'

'Tony.'

He barely heard her, as he looked at schematics of anything and everything.

'I can get him back.'

But it sounded hopeless.

Pepper rested her hand over her pregnant belly and sighed. She was watching as the man she loved, destroy himself. She saw the tears sparkling in his eyes, and she moved to walk away. She felt the baby kick inside her, and she knew what she had to go.

'Tony,' she said louder.

Pepper moved and touched his arm. He flinched and looked at her. His eyes were glazed over. The bottle in his hands was shaking.

'What?' he snapped.

'Tony,' Pepper said, softy again, reaching to touch his face.

He moved away. Could Pepper do this? There was another kick from her stomach.

Tony took another chug from his whiskey, and she sighed.

'You're killing yourself,' She said, 'And I can't watch it anymore.'

Devastation passed over Tony's face, and Pepper for a moment saw the man she loved. He was looking into her eyes and seeing her. His flickered down at her belly, for a moment, his hands reached out to touch the extended flesh. That was until, he looked whatever machine was working on the thousandth plan in the last six months that could have a very minimal chance of bringing back what the universe lost.

He looked at her and whispered, painfully, 'Then go.'

And Pepper listened, hoping that she had made the right decision.

**Nine months later**

Peter had been back for three months. And this was his ninetieth nightmare, seeing his mentor laying on the ground dead. The right side of his face, badly scarred, as he laid down beside Tony's useless and broken body. Peter couldn't unsee that image these days; they were burnt underneath his eyelids. He couldn't escape it, no matter how hard he tried.

Each night, they seemed to be getting worse, slowly more and more disturbing the few hours of sleep he managed to get each night. That night, an Iron Man suit, metal destroyed with bugs crawling out of its eye sockets, chased after Peter, as the teenager screamed apologies.

It was even worse seeing Tony. Peter had been making excuses for months for not being able to see him. Lie after lie, so he could avoid the uneasiness, the fear when he saw his idol, even though he was alive and talking. Peter just saw him rotting, and it was horrifying. It has been two months since he last saw Tony Stark. The boy hadn't rung Happy for updates, knowing that Tony would demand to speak to him. Because he couldn't right now. It was too painful, and Peter was just too scared to see his nightmares come alive once again.

Peter dawdled while getting ready. The socks were pulled up slowly, he took a lot of time choosing from his various science pun t-shirts and pulled it over his thinning body with an unusual amount of care.

Peter didn't look like he always had done. For the past three months, he had been getting sicker and sicker looking. He was pale, with deep bruises underneath his eyes. A single hand could now wrap itself around Peter's wrist. His ribs and spine were visible; they didn't stick out. He was eating enough to survive, not having a higher metabolism. But, his superhero muscles were slowly becoming more like just skin.

He looked at his phone, playing a mindless game before leaving his bedroom. He knew that May wouldn't be outside. Aunt May was very busy ever since they got back, founding her charity, helping the displaced from the blip.

Peter was very proud of her.

Peter also missed her very much.

He opened the door to the empty apartment. Ten dollars was sitting on their dining room table, and Peter knew it was for dinner tonight. Peter couldn't see himself using it; Peter would be patrolling, crime had run rampant since the blip. People were fighting for their homes, cars and livelihoods as they have found it all being taken from them unwittingly by someone who hadn't blipped. Peter was always busy. The friendly neighbourhood, Spider-Man was needed more than ever. Peter was grateful as it gave him a welcome distraction from the images of Tony's lifeless body that were infecting his brain.

He swung to school. He usually did nowadays. Getting from Queens to Midtown used to be a stressful trip, now it was a matter of ten minutes. It meant he could get ready later but getting to school on time nowadays didn't really mean that much to Peter. What really mattered was getting into his suit and helping people. He didn't need to go to MIT to achieve that.

The entire time, his Peter Tingle as his Aunt May had taken to calling it. Peter much preferred Spidey sense, but that was unimportant as he could feel himself being watched. Peter had been feeling it for the past two months, really, as if there was someone always watching him.

As he walked into registration, ten minutes late. His teacher barely commented it, muttering a customary, 'I know it's the last day before the mid-winter holiday but Mr Parker, it isn't so hard to get in on time.'

Peter muttered a half-hearted apology, as he took his seat next to Ned Leeds. Ned barely looked in Peter's direction when he sat down in his assigned chair. Though his body tensed. For a second, Peter spared a glance at Ned, before taking out his phone and playing on a mindless app game.

'Dorks,' MJ said, behind them, 'If you two don't talk to each other how am I going to get my lame geeky entertainment for the day?'

'Shut up, MJ,' Ned said, it was breathless and exasperated.

Peter ignored both of them; at the moment, he didn't know how to be around Ned. MJ was more comfortable to be around as she didn't expect him to keep up the energy that he used to have. She just sat with him, and even though she criticises him. He was grateful.

Peter went on patrol instead of eating lunch. That was his usual routine. The cafeteria was often too loud and bright. Out there, he was in control, and though he felt himself getting weaker. He was helping people when he couldn't help Tony. Again, as soon as he left, he felt as if he was being watched. He knew he should contact Happy about it, but Peter hadn't contacted him for two months. He didn't think there was much point now.

When he came to school, he learnt he achieved his first-ever 'D'. It stood brightly against his Spanish paper, but what could Peter expect when it took him half an hour, and he wrote half in it in English? His teacher looked at him with worry sparkling in her eyes and said that she hopes that when he came back from mid-winter break, he would come back as the Peter he was before.

Ned scoffed when he heard that, and Peter couldn't help but agree.

When the bell rang for the end of the day, Peter was itching to go back and patrol as that was what he did as soon as the bell rang for the end of the day. Peter started his break, as he meant to go on, helping people.

There was a security camera that was pointed directly at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. So, at 3:02 pm, one Tony Stark saw a metal-clad teenager jump from the roof of the building and swing away. Tony sighed and took a swig from the bottle he was holding, as the cameras switched so he could see Peter Parker swing and jump from building and building. Tony watched as the hero stumbled.

'He never used to do that,' he said.

Tony was worried about Peter Parker. He knew that his grades were slipping. In matter of fact, Tony knew what his grades were before Peter did. How did the teenage genius get a 'D' in anything, Tony had no idea. Every time, he saw Peter on the CTV, not in the suit, he looked thin and tired. Not unlike what Tony looked like now. He could see from Karen's point of view, but he wanted to see Peter. And Tony thought hearing his voice might be a little too painful.

Drinking and the snap had taken it out of Tony. Tony, never expected to survive using the infinity stones, but he had. But not without a price, his arm was amputated, and he was left with the mechanical arm he created for himself. Out of boredom, he found himself working on it every day. It nearly had the same amount of dexterity as a human arm, with around a hundred times the strength.

Pepper still hadn't returned. Morgan Stark had been born, and Tony was yet to meet her. Pepper said he could when he has proved himself to be the man, she always knew he could be.

When Tony claimed, 'what Hallmark bullshit is that?' Tony knew he messed up. He tried calling every day. Pepper answered every time, Tony could hear the hope in her voice, and every time he heard it slowly dwindle with every word he spoke.

Pepper asked for her privacy, and Tony loathed to give it to her. But he had. He wasn't tracking her phone, watching her on security cameras. He hadn't seen her since the hospital after the snap. He longed to see her again; he longed to see his child.

Pepper wasn't the only one that had been avoiding him. Peter hadn't talked to him for two months. That hurt, but Tony had no qualms at invading the privacy of the boy he saved. He missed him. He wanted him to be a surrogate brother to his daughter. When Peter was gone, Tony experienced the worst grief he had ever experienced. Worse than his Mom, and even being able to see the boy from a distance from a street camera, soothed an aching pulsing piece of his heart. But, for a month, every time Peter saw him, Tony saw that haunted look in Peter's eyes, as they travelled from his arms and the scarred tissue on his face.

Peter got hit by a simple mugger and Tony winced. He nearly took another swig from his bottle until F.R.I.D.A.Y said, 'You're receiving a phone call from Aunt Hottie.'

Tony put the bottle down.

'Answer it,' he said quickly.

'Hi May,' he swallowed, 'It has been a long time.'

'Yes, Tony, I'm sorry, but I have a favour to ask.'

As May was straight to the point, so was Tony.

'Anything.'

He said it without thinking.

May sighed.

'Peter isn't doing well, Tony.'

'Oh.'

Tony's heart started beating, so fast. He began sweating. He took a second, to look at the camera to watch a figure dressed in red and blue truss up the mugger that had hit him in the face. Tony breathed in relief.

'Tony, are you listening?'

'Ah, yes, yes.'

'I have a proposition.'

When Tony didn't say anything, May continued.

'I've been so busy, and I know it's selfish, but it is the happiest I've ever been since I lost Ben. I know why now Peter loves Spider-Manning so much. I'm helping people, Tony,' May's voice started to become shaky, 'B-but, I am losing him. He's getting so skinny, and he lies about it, but he has nightmares every night. I think they're about you, and I don't know what to...'

Tony's tensed, but he interrupted May.

'May,' Tony said, 'It's fine. We'll work it all out. What's the proposition?'

Tony sounds sure, and that shocks him to death. Tony hears May take a shaky breath.

'Mid-winter break starts today.'

There is a pause.

'And?'

'I was thinking; if you wanted, maybe you could take Peter from Monday to Friday from now on. I know you're recovering, and if it's too much, I can come up with something else. But, I'm becoming desperate. I love him so much, and I just don't know how to help him.'

'No, I'll do it.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I can come over tonight to tell him.'

Tony felt warm. He could see Peter; he could be so enough to touch him. Close enough to express his worry, to make sure Peter knows how much Tony cares about him.

'You'd do that?'

'Without a doubt.'

There was silence. The warmth became cold, worried that with what happened with Pepper, May could take him away. Tony couldn't handle that right now. He needed to see Peter.

'Okay,' May said, quietly, 'Come over at around seven, I'll text him. If we're lucky, he might come home for eight.'

'Great,' Tony thought it was pathetic hearing how excited he sounded.

After their goodbyes, Tony looked at the bottle of whiskey that was standing on one of the lab's counters. He took it and poured it down the sink.

For the first time, since Pepper left him, he was feeling hopeful. If he could look after Peter, maybe he could convince Pepper to let him see Morgan. But he shook that thought away, as he was just as excited to see the teenager that wriggled his way into his heart.

May messaged around 4 pm, but Peter had ignored it. Peter knew it was her telling him to expect her home late. But, the truth was May could expect Peter late, the hours blended as the streets were rife with criminal activity. Peter even managed to stop a kidnapping. Two men in white tried to force a little girl into a van with a logo that looked familiar. Peter spent hours, telling many displaced people about May's charity and taking them to shelters all across Queens. He had been doing that a lot lately, and once Peter got started, it was hard to stop.

At 12:45 pm, after being shouted at by an elderly lady for inappropriate touching after he saved her from a dangerous fall, Peter decided that he should go home. Even though, if he did, he knew he would have to go to sleep. But, the later it got, he knew if May were home, the more worried, she would be.

As he snuck in through his window, he missed the crazy car that was sitting right in front of his apartment building. After changing into his pyjamas, his stomach growled loud enough for him to make his way into the kitchen. Upon seeing, his Aunt May and his mentor, he found himself turning around and heading back into his bedroom. He was that particular kind of hero that runs straight into danger but run away from a disproving parental figure if Spider-Man's number one fan could see Peter now.

'Peter.' May said.

He froze in place.

'Could you sit down please?'

Peter's heart started to beat fast, as did what his aunt asked. He looked down, trying to avoid looking at Tony.

'What's going on?' Peter asked weakly.

Both May and Tony looked at each other. Peter braved one lookup, and both looked as lost as he felt. Peter did breathe a sigh of relief at seeing Tony looked better, alive. But, as he closed his eyes, once more, he saw his dead body. His breath quickened.

'Honey,' May's comforting voice brought him out of it for a second, 'We're worried about you.'

For the first time, Tony spoke up saying 'Very worried,', Peter took great comfort in his voice for a moment until it slid down his spine cold. He felt sick.

'Why?' Peter winced at his high voice, 'I'm fine. I promise I'm fine.'

'No, you're not, kid,' Tony said, firmly.

Peter, as a teenager, has a complex blurring of emotions swirling around him, and instead of anxious for a moment, he suddenly felt angry.

'How do you know?' Peter said sharply.

'I've been keeping an eye on you,' Peter was about to say something, 'No, wait, let the adult talk for a second, you're failing at school, you're not eating nor sleeping. Oh, and how about the young teen coming in at one am in the morning. Your aunt and I are very worried about you. And let me tell you, underoos, worry isn't a good look on me.'

May gave Tony a look, and Tony didn't look very sorry. For a moment, Peter past the scars on his face and saw the Tony he had known before. Until the hero closed his eyes and that dreaded image came flooding back. Peter's heart was beating so fast that he nearly felt sick.

'Peter,' May said, softly again, the panic searing in his heart lessened once more, 'I've been talking to Tony, and I've thought because I have been so busy, that maybe you should spend some time over at the Tower, for a couple of weeks.'

'What?' Peter said dumbly.

'It'd only be on weekdays,' May said, 'And you need more help than I can give you at the moment.'

'I'm fine,' Peter almost growled.

'Again, kid, you're not,' Tony said, 'And I'm sorry, this isn't up for a debate, you're staying with me whether you like it or not.'

'Tony,' May murmured, quietly.

'So I guess, it's already been decided,' Peter stood up.

Tony winced as Peter's chair scraped against the floor. Peter stormed in his room and slammed the door behind him.

As the flashing images of Tony dying started to flood Peter's brain, he heard May say, 'Don't worry, Tony, he'll come around.'

Peter's heart was beating so fast as he listened to Tony planning to get Happy to pick him on Monday morning. As Peter started to be unable to breathe, Tony closed the door and left the apartment. And that was when May came in.

Quickly, she helped with his breathing. As she whispered while holding, 'It'll be okay. I'm sorry, Peter. It'll be okay.'

After he calmed down, he begged her, 'Please let me stay here, I'll get better I promise.'

'I think you need Tony to do that,' May said, softly, 'I'm sorry, Peter, but I've thought about this a lot, this will help you. I know it.'

Hearing May sound so desperate, it made Peter realise how much he was affecting his Aunt. Maybe, if he does what she asks, she wouldn't look so hopeless.

She rocked with him in her arms, and he said, 'Okay, I'll go, and I'll try, I promise.'

'You'll listen to what Tony says?'

'Would Mr Stark have it any other way?'

May wiped tears from his eyes, and she laughed. Peter did too, suddenly feeling lighter.

'No, I guess not.'

Tony again was watching Peter. As soon as Happy opened the door to let Peter in the car on that Sunday afternoon, he was watching. The kid looked worse than he had early Saturday morning, he looked paler and exhausted. Happy had even tried to make polite conversation with Peter, but as the car started to move, Peter began to nod off.

Happy allowed the teen to sleep for which Tony was grateful, from one of the angles in the car's camera system, he could see how worried the man was. His brow was furrowed, and he kept looking back forth from looking at Peter in the rearview mirror and the road.

Tony hadn't drunk since May's phone call. He hadn't slept since then either, he was sweating and shaking, and had the overwhelming urge to pour any liquid that contained ethanol down his throat. But, he persisted. Peter couldn't see him drunk.

That night at May's had put things in perspective for Tony. He almost wanted to shake May for letting him get like this, but Tony knew that this was his fault. May loved Peter, and she needed life for herself and got one. Whereas Tony was boozing and both of his kids have suffered because of it.

And Tony just knew he could help one. He could get both back. Peter and Morgan it sounded perfect. But first, he would have to get himself and Peter better.

And when Tony Stark set his mind to something, there was very little that could stop him.

The car reached the tower, the shaky stopped slightly and felt warm, knowing that in a few short moments that he would see Peter once again. Happy gently woke Peter up, as they left the car, Tony, for the first time in a long time was ready.

As Peter made his way into the tower, Tony looked at an image of his baby girl that Pepper had sent him earlier that day. He was thinking about how all four of them could be together.

Peter had been to the tower before, between the Homecoming and the snap, he had spent a lot of time there. He and Tony in the lab, creating and designing. He hadn't spent the night before, but there was a part of him that was excited, part of him that echoed before the blip of where he knew he was spending time with his idol.

Tony's private apartment was huge, unnecessarily so. The ceilings were high, and the furniture was an un-personal chic white. Peter wondered if his new room is the same. Tony was sitting in the kitchen; he looked nervous. Peter noticed there was a sheen of sweat against his mentor's skin and his hands were shaky as he was looking at something on one of his many screens and for a moment he forgot why he was nervous to see him. He was worried if he was okay.

'Are you okay, Mr Stark?' Peter said.

It was so loud that Tony flinched and Peter muttered out a quick apology.

Tony smiled at seeing Peter. Unlike Saturday morning where Tony was stern and to the point, he seemed happy. Happy to see Peter, and Peter couldn't help but feel relieved. Peter, who had just been asleep, suddenly felt weak and he went to sit down on one of the counters. For a moment, he realised he might have made a mistake and looked to Tony who seemed unbothered.

'Have a good journey, here?'

Peter nodded.

'Good.'

Both sat there in silence. It felt tense and awkward, but for some reason, Tony still had a smile on his face.

Peter, who was still wearing his backpack full of clothes for the week, was suddenly glad for something to talk about.

'Do you know where I can put this?'

'Yes, yes,' Tony said, loudly then quietly, 'I'll show you to your room. It's opposite mine.'

'Cool?'

Tony showed him to the white door. Peter again thought about the cold un-personal design of the apartment, but when he opened the door, he realised he was wrong. It was a soothing blue; there was a massive bed with Star Wars sheets on them to which Peter couldn't find himself being excited over. Neither over the obscene television that rested on his wall or a miniature design station, similar to those in Tony's lab, underneath. He couldn't even get excited over the countless geeky lego sets that sat underneath his window on a chest of draws. But, even through his haze of uncaring, he had to admit the Spider-Man and Iron Man set were rather cool.

'What do you think?'

'Uh, it's amazing, Mr Stark,' It was hard to get the words out, 'But you didn't need to do all this for me.'

Tony seemed satisfied by this response and Peter was relieved, 'Yes, I did, underoos. This room has been ready for a while.'

For a moment, that warmed Peter's tired heart, and he said, 'Really?'

'Of course, do you think the great Tony Stark would ever lie?'

Peter found it easy to step into their banter and he managed to say, 'All the time.' He even managed a grin. To which Tony return and ruffle his hair. Again, silence fell but Tony was no longer smiling.

'Okay, kid.'

Peter tensed at the serious tone.

'Yes, Mr Stark?'

'I think we are both aware that somethings need to change,' Peter looked down, his posture became defensive, 'Please just listen to me, you're killing yourself.'

'I'm fine,' he said shortly.

'Nope, if I hear those words come from your mouth one more time, your next suit will be Hello Kitty themed.'

Peter nodded.

Tony was quiet for a moment, and started to mutter, 'Where to start? Where to start?'

'At the beginning?'

Tony laughed, and again, Peter saw beyond his dead body once more. But, the dread soon came back.

'Good choice, Pete,' Tony said, 'So, new rules?'

Peter looked down at his bedspread; Luke Skywalker seemed to be looking up at him in sympathy. But what he did know? He didn't even have a father figure at fifteen. Peter pushed that thought right back to his brain.

'Peter, this is only going to work if you listen to me.'

Peter nodded.

'Number one, no Spider-Man until I decide you're better.'

'Im fi...'

'How about My Little Pony? Hey, kid? Maybe you can punch down criminals with the power of friendship?'

Peter groaned. But, he knew as soon as Tony's back was turned, he'd back on the streets doing what he does best.

'That's better.'

'While you're here, I will be monitoring your sleeping and eating habits. Like you're some sort of Spider-Baby, as I don't know if you've noticed as you can't seem to do it yourself.'

Peter opened his mouth to speak, to argue. When Tony put his hand up to stop him. Peter, without thinking, stomped his foot onto the floor. It was even more infuriating that Tony seemed to be finding it amusing.

'Ah next up on the agenda. Grades. I don't know if you'd noticed, but MIT isn't offering places to C- students. So, I managed to get you some extra credit work and tests which you will do this fortnight.'

'I'm not going to college.'

Tony scoffed, 'Whatever you say, Underoos. It doesn't change the fact from now on; school is more important than Spider-Man and friends. The only thing it doesn't trump is sleeping and eating.'

At Peter was the one who scoffed, 'You're not my Dad.'

Tony smiled, but it was pained, 'Doesn't change the fact that I am the one in charge.'

Peter rolled his eyes

'Next up is bedtime, which is at 10:30 pm, here and at May's. No exceptions, reductions or substitutions. Got that?'

'This is ridiculous.'

His mentor ignored him, which annoyed Peter even further. He wasn't a child; he hadn't had a bedtime that early since he became Spider-Man. Another rule that Peter knew he'd ignore, there's no way, he'd let someone get hurt because Iron Man tells him it's time to go to bed.

'What else?' Tony said, as looked through his pockets and pulled out a band.

'What is that?'

'It's a present.'

Peter knew he was avoiding the explanation, so he said, 'What is it really, Mr Stark?'

Tony looked at Peter. He seemed to be debating on whether to tell him what it was or not. He rubbed the black band between his fingers and seemed determined.

'Uh, it's tracker,' Tony said, 'And it will read your vitals.'

'No way.'

That seemed to pain Tony.

'What if you're hurt and I can't find you?'

'No way.'

Peter had stood up and felt terrified. He couldn't put that on; he needed privacy. He was a teenage boy. Tony looked at him and decided against it.

'Fine. It was just an idea. But everything else stands.'

'Aye, aye captain.'

Tony smiled a little, but it didn't crinkle his eyes. Peter again saw his corpse and felt sick.

'How about some dinner?'

'Do I have a choice?'

'No.'

They ended up having pizza. Well, Peter ended up having two pizzas. Tony watched in astonishment as the two skinny boy wolfed down two pizzas. Tony hoped it didn't make him sick. He didn't know if he could handle a sick child. Peter hadn't talked much either, sometimes like when they discussed the new rules, he'd make comments, and he saw the Peter before the blip return, but they were so few and far between that Tony longed for his chatter. He never met anyone who said so much without saying anything and was so passionate about saying nothing. He wanted that kid back, but he loved this one just the same. It was just more painful.

The withdrawal from alcohol had ensured that he couldn't sleep. So, he had paced the last couple of hours pacing, waiting for any blissful hints of tiredness that wasn't just weariness. That was until F.R.I.D.A.Y. altered him.

'Mr Parker is having a nightmare, sir.'

Without thinking, Tony rushed into the boy's new room, to see Peter thrashing around in his new Star Wars bedsheets. Sweat covering his forehead as he looked paler than ever. Tony tried to wake him up until he heard the screams.

'MR STARK!' He cried hoarsely.

'Peter, please.'

'TONY!'

'Shh, I am here, Pete.'

Thats when there was a litany of 'please don't be dead,' repeated again and again and again. Tony watched on, tears burning his eyes. Peter was in so much pain, and it was all because of him. He stood, watching as his kid screamed and cried in pain. Until he got down and whispered in Peter's ear;

'I'm here, I'm fine.'

Peter's eyes flew open, 'Mr Stark?' His voice sounded shaky and confused.

'Peter?'

'You're alive?'

'You bet.'

'I saw you die. You died in my arms. I couldn't stop it. You died, Mr Stark.'

'I know, Pete, but with the help with the best-paid health care professionals in the world, I came back remember?'

Peter sobbed. Tony sat on the bed and put his arms around the crying boy. Tears were now flowing freely down Tony's face, now that he knew that it was him that was causing Peter so much pain. Peter kept sobbing and sobbing, unwilling to remove himself from his mentor's grasp. It wasn't as Tony wanted to let him go. It took a while, but finally, he stopped shaking, and tear-filled eyes looked into tear-filled eyes until Peter hid his face in Tony's chest.

'I'm sorry.'

'Nothing to be sorry for.'

'You must think I am a baby.'

'That's true,' Tony said and paused for a second, 'But not for this. After, everything that has happened, Pete, don't you think I get nightmares like this?'

Peter hugged him tighter. Tony realised that the kid must have been exhausted to cling onto him like this.

'I guess so.'

'Well, I know so.'

'It's not just dreams,' Peter admitted, his voice muffled against Tony's top, 'I keep seeing it, you, every time I close my eyes.'

'Oh, Pete.' Tony said, 'But I assure you I'm right here. I made a stupid risk with my life without thinking. And now you're suffering. I am so sorry.'

'It's okay, you saved the world.'

'And I hurt you,' Tony said, 'I promise I won't do it again. I promise that I'll make it to your graduation every one you have, and be there if you get married, new house, or a new job. I'm going to be there.'

Tony didn't know where that came from, but it felt like the right thing to say. Peter needed to know that he was alive, and Tony was going to make sure that Peter had him to fall back on for as long as he possibly could. For Morgan as well.

'Really?'

Tony risked it and placed a kiss on top of his head, 'Really. Okay, bud, now all of the tears have dried from both sides, I think it's time that I left you to get some sleep.'

Tony got off his bed, but before he could move away, a hand wrapped its way around Tony's wrist.

'Stay,' Peter said.

And so he did. Both of them slept with Peter's head on Tony's chest, and with Tony's arm underneath Peter's back. It would have been dead in the morning, but even if it weren't metal, it wouldn't have mattered anyway.


End file.
